


Потянуть за новую ниточку

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Ошибочно доставленное письмо дает Ларе возможность опередить Тринити на один шаг — такой шанс нельзя упустить





	Потянуть за новую ниточку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Thread To Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050208) by [zynnser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynnser/pseuds/zynnser). 

Яблоко лежит там, где ему и полагается — на столе менеджера. Фыркнув, Лара тихонечко прокрадывается через кабинет и, подбросив яблоко в воздух, ловит его и надкусывает. Если у нее достаточно денег, чтобы закатывать царские столы, еще не значит, что она собирается прилично себя вести. 

Развернувшись обратно к двери, она замечает лежащий на столе конверт. На нем изображен остроугольный трискелион, выглядящий в точности как лого «Патны», только вот что «Патна» или Тринити могут продавать в боксерский клуб, не совсем понятно. Однако же Лара вернулась в зал не только потому, что хочет тренироваться и дальше (и размазывать противников мордой об маты, но давайте будем реалистами), а еще и потому, что ей хочется уже заняться чем-нибудь, не имеющим никакого отношения к гребаной Тринити. 

И все же ей не очень улыбается быть пойманной за чтением чужих писем и поеданием чужих яблок. Лара сует письмо подмышку, так, чтобы символа не было видно, и покидает кабинет — для хорошего окончания дня нужно еще кое-кого отмутузить.

***

По пути домой Лара заглядывает в кофейню за дозой кофеина и чтобы прочесть письмо. Возможно, было бы умнее — и дешевле, но не то чтобы ее это теперь заботило — потерпеть до дома, но противиться любопытству невозможно. 

Она делает заказ и садится за столик у окна — выбирает крохотный, чтобы никто больше не подсел, но и такой, чтобы с улицы не было видно, чем она занята. 

Сам конверт ничего из себя не представляет — с виду самое обыкновенное деловое письмо, на втором абзаце которого читателя уже клонит в сон от словесных выкрутасов, которые можно было бы легко сократить до пары предложений. Единственной странностью является адрес — магазин канцелярских товаров в двух подъездах от зала. Слава богу.

— Лара!

Лара резко выпрямляется, ища глазами того, кто ее звал — и понимает, что это всего лишь бариста со стаканчиком, на котором написано ее имя. Коротко вздохнув, Лара забирает кофе и подцепляет большим пальцем край конверта, чувствуя, как звук рвущейся бумаги успокаивает ее. 

Спокойствие, которое сопровождает открытие какой-то тайны — даже такой незначительной, как простой конверт — быстро сходит на нет, когда она принимается бегло просматривать текст письма. 

Дойдя до конца, Лара, попивая кофе из стаканчика, возвращается к началу, чтобы прочесть уже более внимательно — и убедиться, что поняла содержание правильно.

Это далеко не инвойс или счет на оплату. Письмо адресовано некоему инспектору, и с тянущим чувством Лара понимает, что это вряд ли какой-нибудь менеджер по обеспечению качества или вроде того. Указанного инспектора просят посетить маленький итальянский остров к северу от Сардинии, на котором, по слухам, стоит очень важный храм древнего народа воинов. Тринити стало известно, что по легенде этому народу принадлежало мощное оружие, которым они так и не воспользовались, поскольку вскоре пали. И теперь Тринити хочет узнать, осталось ли в храме еще что-то, что они могли бы использовать.

Из письма можно увериться в реальном существовании храма в конкретном месте, значит, Тринити провели достаточно исследований, чтобы теперь бросить на проект своих людей. Лара хмыкает. Если это такие же люди Тринити, каких она уже видела, вполне возможно, что они просто отправят туда всяких чмошников с билетом в один конец. 

С другой стороны, если информация верна, Лара не может позволить себе упустить такой шанс. Когда Тринити поймут, что письмо не дошло до адресата, то отправят новое — или наведаются к инспектору лично, чтобы убедиться, что он все получил, — и Лара упустит тот временной интервал, который позволил бы ей успеть нанести упреждающий удар. 

Это очень приятная мысль. Она доберется туда первой, не столкнувшись с вооруженными патрульными и главным «археологом», считающим, что раз он подписался работать на компанию, претендующую на звание черного властелина, то это дает ему шанс на помилование.

Допив последний глоток остывшего кофе, Лара осторожно складывает письмо и засовывает в сумку. Следующий пункт назначения — замок Крофтов.

***

К северу от Сардинии и в самом деле есть крошечный островок с древними руинами. На практике же оказывается, что под описание подходит великое множество крошечных островков. Видимо, когда вставал вопрос о том, что же делать с тем или иным островом, ответ был один — построить храм в честь богов. 

К счастью, многие уже были описаны в документах и обзорных статьях на счет их предназначения в местной культуре и влиянии на дальнейшее строительство пантеонов в Риме и Греции. Хорошо изученный храм — значит облазанный вдоль и поперек, и в таком вряд ли будет что-то интересующее Тринити. По крайней мере, не такого масштаба. 

Лара перебирает карты в подземном убежище отца. У него хранилось множество подробных копий карт каждого континента и приличное их количество с островными цепочками и пометками об особо значимых находках. Крайне полезная привычка, которую Лара собирается перенять, вот только надо сначала определить, какие из карт устарели и нужно бы заменить.

К счастью, обе карты Средиземного моря свежие и очень подробные, что чрезвычайно Ларе на руку. В письме указано приблизительное время в пути и из каких портов лучше отправляться, и это значительно сужает круг поиска. 

Сначала Лара решает следовать указанным инструкциям и выдать себя за инспектора Тринити, но такой расклад в дальнейшем легко может цапнуть ее за задницу. Нет уж. Лучше она просто доберется до Канниджоне и сама найдет путь дальше. 

Жаль, что новое судно Лу Рена стоит в шанхайских доках, размышляет Лара, сворачивая карты. Ей бы сейчас был очень кстати капитан, который не станет спрашивать, что, куда и зачем.

***

— Прости, я не расслышал, — по телефону голос у Лу Рена точно такой же полный скепсиса, как и в жизни. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я прилетел в Италию капитанить судно, с которым раньше не имел дела, в водах, в которых никогда не бывал, на пути к безымянному практически не отмеченному на карте острову. Чтобы ты могла покопаться там в грязи и нарыть очередное древнее проклятье. Ты как вообще?

Лара пропускает наезд мимо ушей. 

— Значит, можешь, верно? Если это разозлит Тринити — а оно разозлит, — то можешь. 

Лу Рен вздыхает.

— За деньги и бешенство Тринити — да, могу. 

— Договорились, — отвечает Лара, ухмыльнувшись. — Я даже накину бонус в виде того, что Тринити и профинансируют все, сами того не желая. 

— А вот за такое я готов приехать уже на следующей неделе, — говорит Лу Рен, и Лара слышит в его голосе смех. 

Легкая ухмылка растягивается в широкую улыбку. Идеально.

***

Воды к северу от Сардинии удивительно спокойны, и они приятно проводят время на пути к первому из трех островков, которые у Лары на заметке. 

Островок располагается к Сардинии ближе остальных, однако по непонятной причине все рыбацкие пути огибают его по широкой дуге. Лара не знает, почему — воды кажутся идеально спокойными, не такими, в какие они ходили с Лу Реном последний раз. 

— По-моему, там уже кто-то есть, — комментирует он, кивая на маленькую заякоренную у берега лодочку, когда они огибают мыс.

— Может, кто-то развлекается? — Лара старается сказать это с надеждой, но выходит устало. 

Лу Рен пожимает плечами:

— Ну это неподходящий для полноценной экспедиции корабль, но что-то мне подсказывает, что удача не на нашей стороне. 

Лара одаривает его взглядом. 

— Мог бы хотя бы попытаться побыть оптимистом. 

— Я оптимистичен насчет шансов не помереть, разбившись о внезапные скалы. 

— Мы как-то умудрились не помереть, разбившись о скалы в шторм, так что я не думаю, что в такой тихий милый солнечный день нас могут настигнуть навигационные трудности. 

— Ну вот теперь мы просто обязаны застрять здесь вместе с каким-нибудь тайфуном или извержением вулкана, — говорит Лу Рен, отвечая ей таким же взглядом. — И вот когда это случится, виновата будешь ты. 

— Уверена, это так не работает, но если тебе так спокойнее, то ради бога. 

Лу Рен не отвечает, но Ларе слышно, как он бубнит что-то про то, что очень зря она не верит в суеверия. Лара скрывает улыбку — она знает, что он пойдет за ней в огонь, воду и медные трубы, не важно, какими бы традициями она не пренебрегала. И очень мило, что после развенчания мифа о Пимико он все еще суеверен.

***

Они опускают якорь недалеко от берега без каких-либо помех и без сообщений с той лодки. Здесь достаточно глубоко, так что они спускают на воду шлюпку, и Лара помогает Лу Рену дотащить ее до линии прилива. Он настаивает привязать ее к дереву — дескать, раз Лара здесь, то непременно что-нибудь да случится, — и она сразу соглашается. Если кто-нибудь решит украсть шлюпку, то веревка их не остановит, а вот прилив выше от присутствия Лары явно не станет. Но раз Лу Рену так спокойнее, то пускай. 

— Так что мы ищем? — спрашивает он, последний раз дергая за веревку, чтобы убедиться, что узел затянут намертво. 

— Храм, — говорит Лара, осматривая окружающие холмы, составляющие рельеф острова. Он небольшой, но если они сразу не определят, куда направиться, то дальнейшие поиски будут проблематичны. — Учитывая близость Римской культуры, я надеюсь найти обвалившуюся постройку, ну или широкий проход или какие-то очевидные руины. Думаю, надо начать с той тропы. 

Она кивает туда, где натоптано — по направлению к месту, где заякорена чужая лодка. Лу Рен поднимает бровь — они оба хорошо понимают, что, идя в ту сторону, они обязательно наткнутся на кого-нибудь, но в то же время должны найти то, что в первую очередь привлекло внимание людей. И тем лучше, если это и есть храм. Ну либо лодка принадлежит отдыхающим, отправившимся в частный тур, и им удастся что-нибудь у них узнать.

Было бы неплохо.

***

Но лодка оказывается не туристической. 

С другой стороны, она и не принадлежит людям Тринити, так что могло бы быть и хуже. 

— О да! — восклицает позитивный румяный дяденька, представившийся Лукой, капитаном заякоренной в заливе лодки. — Мне платят, чтобы я отметил дорогу к руинам на холме. Мы, сардинцы, обычно их избегаем — ну, знаете, сулит неудачу, — но со мной связалась одна компания, которая хочет превратить храм в туристическую достопримечательность! Сказали, если я устрою дорогу, то получу эксклюзивное право на передвижения транспорта, когда они начнут рекламиться. Эксклюзивное право! Представляете?!

— Звучит потрясающе, — соглашается Лара. — Как там компания называется, говорите?

— «Патна»! Точно «Патна». Вы знали, что у нее есть подразделение, которое туризмом занимается?

— Не слышала, — бурчит Лара, мысленно соединяя одну ниточку с другой. — Что ж, удачи в ваших стараниях. Не покажете нам, куда идти к храму? Нам бы хотелось его посмотреть до того, как сюда благодаря «Патне» прибегут толпы.

— Конечно-конечно! Вверх по дороге, а там направо. Я как раз закончил ставить метки для будущей дороги. Чуть длиннее, чем обычная тропа, но намного безопаснее. 

Ларе хочется вздохнуть. Возможно, им стоит пройти старой дорогой, что бы это ни значило, чтобы добраться до того, что ищут Тринити. Но ей совсем не хочется терпеть Луку больше необходимого. 

— А что, старая тропа не совпадает с новой дорогой? — спрашивает Лу Рен, и Лара чуть не вздрагивает, когда Лука открывает рот.

— О нет-нет-нет. Когда старая тропа кончается обрывом, нужно свернуть на узенькую тропку, которая опускается к нужному месту. Там очень крутой уклон и много неустойчивых камней, очень не рекомендую.

— Значит, последуем вашему совету, капитан Лука, — обрывает разговор Лара, прежде чем Лу Рен успеет спросить что-нибудь еще. — Большое спасибо за помощь. 

— Не за что! Всегда рад помочь такой милой паре в путешествии. Может, еще увидимся, когда вернетесь в порт!

— Может, — допускает Лара, мысленно делая пометку по пути на Сардинию избегать любых лодок, похожих на такие, на которых плавают чрезмерно общительные капитаны. — Чао!

— О леди, вы покорили мое сердце! — смеется Лука. — Чао!

Он весело машет им вслед, пока они не сворачивают за поворот и не скрываются из виду — и Лара облегченно выдыхает, когда снова наступает тишина. Лу Рен молчит, но кидает в ее сторону довольный и понимающий взгляд, когда они, не обращая внимания на расставленные красные метки, направляются в сторону обрыва.

***

— Как думаешь, раз Тринити оплачивают постройку дороги на острове, на который никто не ездит, значит, уже поняли, что здесь есть то, что они ищут? — спрашивает Лу Рен, пока они осторожно спускаются по осыпающемуся склону. Лука не врал насчет крутого уклона. 

— Возможно, — соглашается Лара. — Но они однозначно до этого еще не добрались, чем бы оно ни было. И они полагают, что на извлечение нужно много ресурсов. 

— Прекрасно, — фыркает Лу Рен, крякнув в попытке устоять, когда из-под ног уезжает камень. — Просто прекрасно.

Сощурившись, Лара осматривает простирающуюся дорогу. Под ними, у широкой залы с изъеденными и осыпающимися колоннами, располагается небольшое пространство с плоской запечатанной плитой. 

— Как думаешь, это то, что мы ищем? — она указывает туда Лу Рену, убедившись, что он, сощурившись, смотрит в ту же сторону.

— Может быть, — говорит он. — Но я не пойду. Даже если ты сможешь открыть дверь. 

Надо признать, что Лара немного удивлена.

— Почему нет? Две пары глаз лучше одной. 

— Сколько человек вошло с тобой в прошлый раз? И сколько вышло? Мне было бы приятнее просто постоять снаружи. Чтобы знать, как идти обратно. 

— В прошлый раз со мной вошел жадный до власти приспешник Тринити и его мартышки с пукалками. Мы не будем палить по чем зря или стрелять по архитектуре, — закатывает глаза Лара. — Тем более, что там может понадобиться больше одной пары рук. 

Лу Рен с сомнением смотрит на нее — но не говорит «нет».

***

Плоский камень, который она видела издали, это действительно каменная плита. И на ней нет ни каких-нибудь ключей, ни шифров — она просто прилегает к скалам холма позади.

— Значит, мы просто... толкнем ее? — озадаченно спрашивает Лу Рен. — И все?

— Для начала, — поправляет Лара, навалившись на плиту в попытке понять, насколько она крепкая, — наверное, нужно немного покопать. Она довольно крепко засела в земле. 

Они снимают рюкзаки и принимаются за работу. Лопаты, кирки, пилы, фонарики, снеки и ручка с бумагой — неотъемлемая часть багажа, который в этот раз не выбросило в море по пути к острову. 

На все про все уходит полчаса, за которые на свет успевает показаться основание плиты, и они подцепляют ее. Грохот падающей плиты, наверное, слышен по всему острову — но, к счастью, они здесь одни.

— Готов войти? — спрашивает Лара, включая фонарик, и светит им сквозь вьющиеся клубы пыли у входа.

— Ты уверена, что мне это надо? — осторожно спрашивает Лу Рен, хотя сам уже держит в руке фонарик.

— Пошли, — улыбаясь, говорит Лара. — Будет весело.

***

«Весело» — очень подходящее слово для того, что Лара видит, но судя по тому, как Лу Рен жмется к середине пути, он, скорее всего, сказал бы «стремно». 

— Фрески просто потрясающие, — шепчет Лара, водя лучом фонарика по стенам. — И то, что здесь нет никаких ловушек и защитных механизмов... это странно. — Изображения на стенах не несут жестоких мотивов, разве что попадается типичная для греческих и римских узоров военная техника — колесницы, копья и прочее. Но никого ими не закалывают, и все это похоже на оду скорее силе, нежели войне. 

Странно.

— Обнадеживает, — сухо произносит Лу Рен, не отступая ни на шаг в сторону с дорожки. 

— Да, но это очень странно, — говорит Лара, пока в голове вертится какая-то надоедливая мысль. — Сюда очевидно не очень легко добраться, но и не слишком тяжело. И ничего не защищено. Не так, как защитили бы что-то, что нужно сохранить в секрете. 

— Или это как в «Индиане Джонсе», когда защита активируется уже на обратном пути.

Лу Рен вздрагивает, когда Лара светит фонариком ему в лицо.

***

Первая ловушка, скорее, просто провал на пути, чем ловушка. До этого момента путь был довольно простым — пол выложен мрамором и промахнуться сложно, — и провал тоже очень заметен. Несмотря на это, Лару посещает нехорошее предчувствие насчет того, что дальше дорожка разветвляется. 

— Пойдем направо, — говорит Лара, подсвечивая фонариком пол впереди. Справа мрамор простирается, как и прежде. Слева он выглядит разве что чуть более грязным. Будто покрыт чем-то, о чем Ларе не хочется думать. 

Лу Рен направляет свой фонарик в ту же сторону, и в грязном оттенке теперь лучше заметны пятна ржавчины. 

— Ага, — соглашается он, громко сглотнув, — пошли направо.

***

Вторая ловушка — вообще не ловушка, а просто куча мусора до потолка. 

— Сомневаюсь, что лопата тут поможет, — комментирует Лара, водя фонариком туда-сюда по впечатляющей груде камней, которая загораживает проход. — Может, пролезем сбоку?

Но сбоку у стены только лаз шириной чуть меньше человеческого тела, хоть и надежный, раз простоял столько времени и ничего не обвалилось. Лу Рен со своей серединки тропы смотрит на нее с сомнением.

— Я думаю, — медленно начинает он, взметнув луч фонаря вверх, туда, где глыбы соединяются с потолком пещеры, — подожду тебя тут. Сомневаюсь, что пролезу. 

Лара абсолютно уверена, что пролезет, но решает не настаивать. Они уже так близко, что, скорее всего, уже не будет ничего опаснее самого оружия, к тому же есть вероятность, что оно окажется таким большим, что проход может обвалиться. И тогда, если они застрянут, то придется ждать. пока прибудут Тринити и откопают их, и судя по тому, как быстро те обычно управляются, Лара с Лу Реном скорее умрут от голода, чем будут застрелены. И это не тот исход, которого Ларе бы хотелось. 

— Ладно, — говорит она, снимая рюкзак. — Но если я пролезу, то тебе придется переложить к себе все мои вещи на случай, если мне нужно будет положить что-нибудь в свой. 

— Верно, — говорит Лу Рен, — открывая рюкзак и утрамбовывая содержимое, чтобы влезло лишнее. 

— Пожелай мне удачи, — говорит она, закидывая на плечо почти пустой рюкзак, и направляется к лазу. 

— Удачи, — говорит Лу Рен — так тихо, что его едва можно расслышать.

***

Последняя палата поклонения одновременно похожа и не похожа на то, что Лара ожидала увидеть. 

У нее типичное для такого помещения строение — с жаровнями и внушительной статуей богини в центре, а также имеется комната для подношений и зона вокруг статуи для вознесения молитв. 

Сама статуя же совсем не похожа ни на одну из тех, о которых Лара когда-либо слышала. Она наполовину мужчина, наполовину женщина, и выглядит как сочетание Минервы и Марса из римского пантеона. Очевидно, это богиня войны, что объяснило бы мозаики и барельефы в коридорах, но то, как преподнесены элементы полов, потрясающе. Мужчина держит щит, и у его ног корзина с зерном, тогда как женская сторона опирается на копье, и рядом с ней лежит сверток ткани.

В поисках ответов Лара подходит ближе, но все на статуе точно такое же, каким и казалось на первый взгляд. Конечно, это уникальный экспонат, от которого любой профессор археологии разрыдается от счастья — но точно не представляет той ценности, которую ищут Тринити. На ней ни намека на какой-нибудь код или шифр, который можно было бы использовать где-то еще в храме, и никаких намеков на то, что внутри есть рака с какими-то секретами. 

Лара проходит за статую, чтобы осмотреть дальнюю стену, и, увидев рисунки, от удивления слегка округляет глаза.

Фреска выполнена в том же стиле, что и все остальные, но вместо воинов и спортсменов на ней какая-то фантастическая карта. Лара узнает очертания островов этого района, которые она уже изучила сама — нагромождения маленьких камушков посреди пятен земли в точности отображают положение островов. Но на ее картах в этой области было пусто, здесь же вместо этого изображена процветающая цивилизация, а на каждом из островов как минимум одно строение и группа людей. Между островами плавают корабли, как будто бы везущие добытое с войн. 

Но Лара читала про эту область только то, что острова были необитаемы и до них не было дела ни Италии, ни Сардинии. 

Лара водит пальцами по карте, но ничего нового не обнаруживает. Никаких тайных ниш или рычагов для дальнейших действий — это просто фреска, отмечающая существование цивилизации, которой нет.

***

Путь назад, к слову, оказывается еще менее богат на события. 

Они бредут в тишине и возвращаются к каменной плите, когда до заката остается еще пара часов. 

— Думаю, обратно стоит пойти по меткам, — говорит Лара, когда они добираются до главной тропы. — Это может пролить свет на то, что я видела храме. 

— Как хочешь, — говорит Лу Рен с явным облегчением от того, что покинул пещеру, и желающий ублажить взор видами с безопасной дороги.

— Отлично, — отвечает Лара, направляясь к первой красной метке на дереве. — Это не займет больше минуты.

***

Это все же занимает больше минуты, но у них в запасе остается с хороших полчаса до заката, чтобы поковыряться среди очевидных руин храма. Или усыпальницы, Лара не уверена в правильном названии.

Здесь нет большой залы и нет статуи. Нет даже пьедестала, на котором она бы стояла — хотя это неудивительно для храма, который был так долго открыт всем ветрам и простоял столько времени. 

Что еще страннее, так это то, что он выполнен в очевидном римском стиле и совершенно отличается от того, что они видели внизу. 

— Стой, — громко заявляет Лара, уставившись на углубление посередине комнаты. — Я помню, читала что-то такое. Это не храм в честь богов, это больше как... место подношений для Харона? Что-то вроде путеводной точки для неупокоенных душ, где хранились бы вещи, которые им нужны для загробной жизни. Для тех, чьи тела не были найдены или не были похоронены должным образом, чтобы они не застревали на этом свете, пугая родственников. 

— Неупокоенные души это как будто то, что Тринити бы очень заинтересовало, — соглашается Лу Рен. — Однако я не совсем понимаю, как можно использовать усыпальницу в качестве оружия. 

Лара на минуту задумывается над этим. Потом вдруг понимает:

— А и нельзя, — говорит она и спешно продолжает, когда все вдруг складывается одно с другим: — Они думают, в пещерах что-то спрятано. Так, слушай. Была целая цивилизация, верно? О которой никто не слышал. Очевидно, что она исчезла, но почему же никто никогда о ней не слышал? И почему местные избегают это место? И почему храм снаружи не имеет ничего общего с тем, что внизу? Попахивает геноцидом. Готова поспорить, что римляне — или те, кто себя за них выдавал и построил это место для подношений, — уничтожили целую цивилизацию, поклонявшуюся той богине. И потом, наверное, построили усыпальницу, чтобы облегчить чувство вины, и в оправдание распустили слухи о воинственном народе со страшным оружием.

— Отличная теория, — говорит Лу Рен, осматривая голые колонны и пустые полы храма. — Но нет никаких доказательств, и это вовсе не противоречит возможному наличию оружия. 

Лара отмахивается:

— Ничего там нет. Я, по крайней мере, ничего не нашла. А если я не нашла, то Тринити тем более не найдет. Пусть и дальше тратят деньги на поиски того, что не существует. 

— Одобряю, — говорит он. — Значит, нам пора возвращаться?

— Пора, — соглашается Лара. — Жаль только, что Тринити тут все вытопчут, прежде чем кто-нибудь сможет изучить это место. Это же влажная фантазия любого археолога, жаль, что никто так и не узнает о том народе. 

Улыбка медленно расплывается на лице Лу Рена.

— А что, если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь. — На ее скептический взгляд он выставляет руки вперед и спешит объяснить свою позицию: — Ну, не ты лично. Может, сделать какое-нибудь предложение университету, или преподнести доказательства музею, чтобы они сюда заглянули.

Детали плана вертятся у нее в голове, и Лара уже видит, как это происходит: толпы студентов наводняют остров, Лука светится от восторга, водя дюжины туристов туда-сюда по окрестностям храма, правление Тринити в бешенстве от того, что международное археологическое сообщество не дает им разрушать часть мировой истории.

— Знаешь, — говорит Лара, так же радостно улыбаясь, — отличная идея.


End file.
